The game of paintball uses paintball guns to project balls of paint (“paintballs”) at opponents. A loading device (“loader”) loads paintballs into a feed tube leading to the firing breach of the paintball guns. One performance measurement of a paintball gun is the rate at which it projects paintballs, commonly measured in balls per second (“BPS”).
Conventional paintball guns and loaders used therewith may encounter time delays between the actuation of the firing sequence of the paintball gun to fire a paintball and the actuation of the loader to deliver more paintballs into the feed tube of the paintball gun. For example, the loader may wait for movement of paintballs within a neck of the loader leading to the feed tube of the paintball gun before actuation. Since high-end paintball guns typically have sensors in the breach of the gun to prevent firing until a paintball is fully inserted into the breach, the actuation of the loader effectively controls the maximum rate of fire. This may be undesirable for competitive players desiring a maximum rate of fire at any given time.